Paradis Interdit
by Julia Malefoy
Summary: Harry Potter disparaît sans laisser de traces, avant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais peu avant la rentrée, Voldemort et son cercle intime est invité à aller à une nouvelle institution de divertissement. Il rencontre des gens innatendus.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Pendant les vacances d'été précédant la septième année d'Harry Potter, avant le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter ou plus connu sous le nom du Survivant, disparu sans laisser de traces. Sa famille moldue déménagea à un endroit inconnu de tous en début juillet.

Harry Potter avait disparu dès son premier jour chez sa famille, les journaux avaient été rameutées et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort avait demandé en public si le Survivant avait eu peur de lui, en avouant sans vraiment le dire qu'il n'était pour rien dans la disparition du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Pendant ce temps, dans une boîte de nuit, ouverte officiellement une semaine avant la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard, un groupe de personnes avec le visage recouvert de masque de velours, discutait de la disparition du « Sauveur ». Et de la prochaine ouverture de la boîte de nuit, et surtout (effet de polémique) la nouvelle apparence du Lord Noir qui avait repris son apparence de ses 20 ans.

Un jeune, avec une silhouette svelte, annonça qu'il avait l'intention de inviter le Lord et son cercle intérieur, fait de 12 personnes, à la soirée d'ouverture où lui débutera et finira le spectacle avec des créatures toutes différentes et découvertes au visage sauf lui et 2 sorciers l'accompagnant. Mais également une surprise qu'il leur dévoilera qu'au spectacle.

Tous, autour de la table, firent une grimace alors que le jeune faisait un sourire narquois. Ils se quittèrent en concluant qu'il faudrait envoyer les invitations à lord Voldemort et compagnie. Et le plus âgé, finit le débat de tous en acceptant.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Subaru-2501 et à Fenice di Venizia et à shadow61800

à Blackmoony83 et à Naifu-Sasu de m'avoir soit mis dans leurs fictions favorites ou dans leurs alertes.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça m'encouragera peut-être à publier à intervalles réguliers cette histoire au moins. **; )**

J'espère pouvoir tenir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Je vous préviens déjà qu'avec les descriptions, j'ai un peu de mal donc soyez indulgent avec moi.

**mangapuryo: **Courage et merci pour ton gentil commentaire. Et ça me fait plaisir que tu m'as rajouté dans tes fictions.

**darkmoonlady:** Merci du compliment !

**drougrael:** Je continue, mais elle sera courte.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : le club ou la boite de nuit<p>

Moi, Lord Voldemort était entouré par une bande d'incapables, des abrutis sans cervelles sauf son cercle intérieur. Il avait de la chance d'avoir le pouvoir sur le Monde Magique, mais encore une fois le Survivant avait parvenu à disparaître, même l'Ordre du phénix m'avait dit clairement que s'il ne voulait pas être trouvé alors même lui, Lord Voldemort, ne le trouverai pas.

Mais au moins, il n'avait plus le physique d'un serpent, mais son apparence charmeuse mais dangereuse de ses 20 ans.

Une lettre argenté portée par une chouette noire jais fit taire les derniers bruits de conversation de son cercle intérieur de Mangemorts. La chouette lâcha la lettre et elle s'ouvrit. Une voix douce mais autoritaire retentit dans la salle.

« Bonjour Lord Voldemort et à son cercle proche,

On a décidé de vous offrir à toi et à eux l'entrée, sans problème à notre club «Paradis Interdit » qui ouvrira ses portes officiellement ses portes à partir de 17h30 pour ceux qui ont des places réservées à des personnes dans votre cas, le 25 août et 18h précise pour les autres personnes. Un sort a été jeté pour que l'identité du personnel ou leurs vraies fonctions dans la société soient un mystère jusqu'à que la personne, qui le désire, se dévoile au grand jour.

Le cercle du mystère

N'hésitez pas à dire votre identité, un sort a été posé pour que les noms, si ils sont très influents, on ne puisse pas l'utiliser en dehors du bâtiment. »

Mes Mangemorts parlèrent tous en même temps, mais je les fis taire rapidement en sifflant « Silence ». Je leur dis : « Soyez prêt à l'heure dites » Et après je les congédiai sèchement.

Le jour dit, je m'étais vêtu d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche avec des ornements argentés, et au dessus une robe de sorcier noire ornée de fermoirs argentés, avec une cape noire.

Mes mangemorts invités, se trouvant là, on transplana simultanément à proximité du club. A la surprise de tous, les videurs étaient des loup-garous. A notre vue, ils dirent en cœur en ricanant légèrement : « Entrez donc »

A l'intérieur, une femme nous accueillit et dit : « Choisissez vos places, les premiers arrivés sont les premiers servis. »

Elle était d'une trentaine d'années de vue, faisait environ 1mètre 65. Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncés frisés jusqu'au épaules, un visage légèrement ovale et des yeux noisettes pétillants. Elle était légèrement bronzée. Sa tenue était composée d'un slim noir, et d'un t-shirt manche ¾ bleu outremer de couleur uni.

Je m'assis dans un coin semi-ombragé, mes mangemorts me suivirent par la même occasion, mais avec une vue globale sur la salle de grande taille.

De mon point de vue, je pouvais voir un scène de taille moyenne avec un instrument caché dans l'ombre quasi totale recouvrant la scène à ce moment, un nombre important de tables de différentes tailles et toutes entouraient de chaises ordinaires, et surtout un bar construit d'ébène avec une variété importante de liquides que je pensais être de l'alcool. Un barman était derrière conversait avec la jeune femme de l'entrée.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, mesurait 1mètre 70 de vue, il était quelquonque avec des cheveux bruns courts, mais avec les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil moldu inutile par sa position à l'intérieur du bâtiment de taille moyenne. Leur conversation semblait animée et joyeuse.

A 18h, les personnes normales entrèrent et prirent place dans toute la pièce, mais il semblait que le barman ne donnait à ce moment que des boissons sans alcool. A ce moment, quelqu'un joua du piano, sur la scène probablement, une musique entraînante mais pas sombre.

A 19h, toutes les lumières de la salle se tournèrent tous vers la scène, et une nuée de fées apparut dans la salle, accompagnée du rire amusé de nombreuses personnes, deux personnes proches de la vingtaine masqués chacune avec un masque rouge étaient désormais sur scène. Les fées s'éparpillèrent autour de la scène mais limitèrent légèrement leur lumière. On avait l'impression que c'était des Weasley, dans toute la salle, des murmures disaient à peu près la même chose.

« Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue au Paradis Interdit,

On est les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, si vous avez besoin d'en voir un en particulier, le prochain discours pourra vous aider. Mais rassurer vous, on ne ressemble pas à Percy, notre frère aîné.

On vous présente le bâtiment en gros, à l'étage, il y a des chambres et des salons privés fermés pour le moment, la porte n'est pas visible par la même occasion.

A l'étage où vous vous trouver, il y a un bar avec un barman qui se nomme Eric (Il apparut dans la lumière et retira ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux étaient bleu électrique et il s'inclina rapidement sur scène avant de repartir derrière son bar), et aussi c'est un vampire donc évitez de le provoquer.

Et la scène où on se trouve pour des conférences ou ce genre de choses.

Au sous-sol, où l'entrée est le rideau blanc, à l'arrière de la pièce (l'entrée fut éclairée avec un projecteur), il y a une piste de dance extensible si vous demandais à l'un d'entre nous. Et un bar avec une barmaid, nommée Mélinda que vous devez avoir vu à l'entrée (Elle apparut sur scène et ses yeux étaient maintenant bleu foncé et fendus comme des yeux de chats, elle s'inclina vaguement et sembla revenir près d'Eric).

On vous prévient maintenant qu'elle est dangereuse et que la provoque n'attire que des problèmes, on a testé pour vous ses manières douces.

Et notre danseur principal, pianiste de tout à l'heure, et chef de bande bien entendu, Angel. »

Un jeune homme androgyne de18 ans apparut sur scène, il faisait 1 mètre 70 environ et avait la peau délicatement bronzée. Il avait des yeux verts émeraude brillant comme les pierres et des cheveux qui lui descendait au milieu du dos qui était en ce moment attaché avec un ruban gris et un mèche lui retombant sur son front, et un demi-masque de soie blanche qui lui recouvrait le haut du était vêtu d'un slim blanche et d'une chemise assortie brodée sur les manches de fils gris clair et avait au pied des converses grises argentés.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter, à dire vos ressentis.<p>

A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour le chapitre suivant

Nyx-Death

Merci à Atem Gabriel, Lily Halloween, weisheit, carie myrrdrin, Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Same, Dadoumarine, Nely-vee, Nanashi Myo-chan, Naifu-Sasu., Nat-kun et Elfia.

**Chapitre 2**

« Bonjour,

Comme les jumeaux ont dit, je suis Angel. Si vous avez besoin d'un des jumeaux spécifique, si je suis présent, je vous répondrai sans problème.

Je suis le danseur principal, et j'interviendrai pour le moment pour ouvrir et fermer la piste de dance. Si vous avez des exigences pour les musiques, n'hésitez pas à demander. Mais laisser vous entraîner par la musique.

Sinon pour la piste de dance, il y a 2 vampires, 2 loups-garous autres que les videurs bien sûr, les jumeaux et moi-même qui s'y mêlerons en cas de demande.

Les combats sont interdits dans le club, sinon je risque d'intervenir ou celui du personnel le plus proche du combat, je déconseille forment aux combattants d'être à ma proximité à moi.

Cela dit, je vous dis que le sous-sol et les deux bars sont ouverts.

Faites-vous plaisir. »

Angel et les jumeaux ouvrirent la marche vers la piste de dance et beaucoup comme moi, le suivirent pour voir son intervention.

Angel était placé au milieu, les fées l'entouraient, les créatures magiques dansèrent légèrement autour de lui, quand il bougea, ils se déroulèrent et la musique commença.

Il avait l'air d'un ange descendu du ciel, tous était sans voix, il n'y avait pas un bruit à par la respiration et la musique, ses mouvements étaient gracieux et les mouvements des autres danseurs le mettait en valeur.

Pendant 5 minutes, ce fut la situation.

Mais il s'écarta de la piste et les danseurs pour la musique du moment vinrent rapidement sur la piste.

Je remontai à l'étage et bavardai avec Lucius et divers mangemorts.

A la fin, vers 8h, le club ferma.

A la sortie, Tous mes mangemorts et moi étaient ravis par la soirée au club.

Tout le Cercle du Mystère proposa par une nouvelle lettre d'organisé une soirée réservé qu'aux mangemorts d'un certain rang à Voldemort. Il nous convia à venir dans son quartier général pour résumer les choses prévues.

Un portolointain , une épée, nous emmena à la salle où tous étaient réunis autour d'une grande table, mais Voldemort était légèrement surélevé ainsi qu'une autre chaise. La pièce était froide, des murs gris et comme seule décoration une statue de basilic.

Il y avait des places tout autour de la table, 3 au total. Je me mis, à la surprise de tous, à côté du Lord. A mon amusement, Eric dut se mettre entre Crabbe et Goyle senior, et Mélinda entre Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue. je leur souris moqueusement et ils boudèrent en cœur.

Je sifflai et tous eurent leur attention sur moi.

" J'organise une soirée où seuls les Mangemorts importants et utiles sont autorisés. J'ai les deux gérants de l'alcool, si nécessaire des boissons pourront être ajoutés.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura des étrangers ? demanda Lucius.

- Oui, un uniquement et c'est mon amant, dis-je.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Bellatrix.

- Vous le saurez là-bas.

- Les mélanges, si demande, seront faits par Angel et ils sont assez forts, dit Eric.

- juste un peu, mais même les jumeaux ,qui les connaissent depuis 3 ans, sont totalement défoncés après, ricanai-je.

- Il y a d'autre questions ? demanda Voldemort.

- Non, Maître.

- A la prochaine, " lançai- je avec un sourire moqueur.

Je disparut en transplannant entouré de Mélinda et d'Eric. A notre départ, les Mangemorts étaient encore silencieux.

Les mélanges seront corsés, je vais bien m'amuser, mais bien sûr, après avoir fait l'annonce.

La salle avait été agrandie pour les besoins de la soirée. La plupart arrivèrent dès l'ouverture en petit groupe, entre 5 et 10 personnes. Leurs conversations étaient peu nombreuses, mais seul le Survivant les alimentait.

Quand tous étaient arrivés, j'apparu sur scène. Je m'adressai à eux ,avec une curiosité camouflée, sous une indifférence feinte.

" Le Survivant alimente beaucoup vos conversation, il y a une raison, je suppose.

- C'est un froussard et un incapable, ricana Bellatrix.

Je m'étouffai de rire à leur honte.

" Moi, un incapable. Merci du compliment ou de l'insulte, dommage pour vous que j'ai failli atterrir à Serpentard mais que j'ai fait du chantage affectif au Choixpeau.

J'enlevai mon masque et là, des cris de surprise retentirent dans la salle.

- Potter, grogna Tom.

- Tom, roucoulai-je, je n'ai jamais été le parfait Survivant. Je fais la magie noire des blagues des jumeaux depuis ma 3ème année. Viktor.

- Amour, dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Il m'enlaça les hanches ce qui provoqua des murmures choqués.

Tom, j'ai tous les peuples de la Forêt Interdite avec moi, donc n'essaie pas de négocier avec eux.

Ils sont avec toi, grogna t il avec mauvaise humeur.

Oui, depuis première année, sinon Firenze ne m'aurait pas laissé monter sur son dos.

La discussion est close, interrompit Eric.

Les chambres ne sont pas ouvertes ce soir, »dis-je.

Je descendis de la scène, et Viktor me suivit rapidement. Je me mis dans l'ombre et Viktor s'étant assis, je m'assis sans cérémonie sur ses genoux et engageai un baiser.

Viktor avait une main sur mes hanches et une autre sur mon cou. Alors que moi, j'avais mes bras autour de son cou. Je mis en un claquement de doigts un sort de vie privée autour de nous. On s'écarta pour respirer.

Plus tard, je fis un tour pour voir si tous se débrouiller. Les bars étaient remplis de conversations enjouées et Viktor me rejoignit sur la piste de dance.


	4. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos gentils commentaires._

Chapitre 3 : la gazette

Le lendemain, à la une de la gazette, Rita Seeker avait écrit un article qui disait : « le Survivant serait encore vivant ! » Elle disait qu'il paraitrait que j'aurai fait avec Voldemort, pactisé avec lui. La rumeur était que j'étais en vie, mais que je n'avais aucune envie de réapparaitre.

En réponse, le lendemain, j'envoyai une lettre comme réponse à son article.

« Seeker ,

Aurai-tu oublié la promesse faite par toi en 5ème année, Hermione t'avait chopé à fouiner dans notre salle commune et tu as finis dans un bocal. Avec une condition de coléoptère avec la marque de tes jolies lunettes autour de tes yeux, nourris à la verdure.

A la prochaine attaque personnelle de ta part, je laisserais Tom et ses mangemorts libre de faire ce qu'ils désirent. Tom et moi avons fait une trêve.

Ou sinon, je te laisserais aux jumeaux jouaient avec toi. Je n'ai jamais vérifié l'état de leurs cobayes et je ne compte pas les vérifier maintenant.

Je suis connu par ma boite de nuit, Le cercle du mystère dont je fais partis et sous le nom d' »Angel ».

Ceux qui m'insultent vont finir chez Tom, il a carte blanche.

J'interviendrais uniquement si je juge les mesures draconiennes ou trop raciales.

L'Ordre du Phénix est dissous à partir de maintenant, les mangemorts ont interdiction de blesser les membres de l'Ordre.

Angel, Celui-qui-a-survécu, Harry Potter »

0

0

0

0

Prologue :

A la suite de ma lettre, Tom confirma mes dires. Il déclara que j'étais son égal, et que mes interventions seraient naturelles.

Les sangs-mêlés eurent le même statut que les sangs purs et les nés-moldus. Ces derniers eurent plus tendance à rester dans le Monde Magique après l'obtention de leur diplôme.

Les créatures eurent plus de droits, surtout, de dire leur avis.

Le Cercle du Mystère se révéla être composé des jumeaux Weasley, Harry Potter, Albertoth Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Eric, et Melinda.

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley suite à cette lettre disparurent de Grande Bretagne. Tom imposa ses décisions mais avec ma présence, les tensions disparurent rapidement.

FIN

J'ai posté la fin de « La Fée, l'Elu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

_Merci à Elfia, mariaco, dragon-en, Nat-Kun, yuseiko-chan, darkmoonlady, Miette DePain, Fleur-de-lys494, Dadoumarine, Petit- chaperon-rouge, bambou03,__Nyx-Death, Atem Gabriel, Lily Halloween, weisheit, carie myrrdrin, Tenshi- Lily- Hime- Same, Nely-vee, Nanashi Myo-chan, Naifu-Sasu, Subaru-2501, Fenice di Venizia, shadow61800, Blackmoony83._


End file.
